


The Sky's The Limit!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Appointment in London (1953)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Hope, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Tim's P.O.V...
Comments: 1





	The Sky's The Limit!

I am in command...I am in control...(Of all my senses.)

A tight operation...Attempting to control emotions...From becoming...(Un-controlled.)

A clear mind...(Yet un-consoled.)

Forever wishing for that...(Certain something)...Regretting nothing.

Abstinence...Is the only answer...To alleviate...(Natural urges.)

Emotions run rife...(What else would suffice?)

Emotionally drained and sleep deprived...A flight of fancy...(To feel alive.)

No more distractions...(Only action!)

Dare devil antics on a...(Higher level.)

Un-nerved...And (Un-swerving.)

Dire warnings...Explosive rage...(Disengaged!)

The final shout...All...(Bombed out!)

Mission accomplished...(To some degree)...Yet not so easily!

Epilogue:---

A final Appointment...(Through the gates!)

A Hero's welcome...(Long awaits!)

The End.


End file.
